


On My Own

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt, Magic-Users, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, at least that's what reader thinks, miraculous wielder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fight along side Ladybug and Chat Noir with your own special miraculous. Yet you feel as if you don't matter. More specifically you fear that you don't matter to Chat Noir. A one-sided love is painful especially when he loves Ladybug. You decide to let them handle an akuma, just the two of them. After all, they don't need you. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

Once again another akuma is defeated. The black butterfly now turned pure white flies off into the sky. All things are set right by Miraculous Ladybug. Your gaze flicks down to your wristband; your own miraculous revealing that you only had moments before you reverted back.

“Uh-oh, I have to get going you guys!”

“Aw already?” Chat Noir turns and flashes you a pout.

“All of us should get going. I’m running out of time too.” Ladybug is heading in the opposite direction of you. “Good job today you guys! See you later!”

“My lady is getting away!” He hurries after the long gone Ladybug. Holding up his hand and waving you a brief goodbye.

Frozen, your (e/c) eyes follow after the black clad hero. Your chest ached at his retreat. It was so painfully obvious that he was in love with Ladybug. You longed for him to feel that way with you. Still standing there your civilian attire returns. The lavender mask that hid your identity vanished. Your dragonfly kwami, exhausted, rests on your shoulder.

“Lets get you home.” You murmur to it and start your walk back home.

“What happened back there (y/n)?” Shu’s tired little voice asks you.

“Hm?”

“Normally you’re the first one to leave and change back. You were lingering today.” Nuzzling it’s lilac head against your neck Shu closes it’s large eyes.

“Because I’m a glutton for punishment. I just wanted to be with Chat Noir for a little bit longer. But. . . I don’t matter to him. Not in that sense. He loves Ladybug.” A sad smile appears on your face. “I’m sure he wouldn’t even notice if I wasn’t there.”

“Don’t say that (y/n). You’re important too!” Shu argues.

“Thanks for the thought little one.” You cradle it’s tiny body in your hands. Sleepy Shu curls up in your palm and dozes off. Yes, you might be important to the task of ridding the world of akuma, but you weren’t important to Chat Noir. If it came down to it you were sure he’d choose Ladybug to save. You rubbed your wristband. Remembering his many smiles, the times he’d touch your shoulder or hold your arm to prevent you from falling. His captivating green eyes that were so alive with life. All of it made you ache. You wished he wasn’t so nice to you. Making you think that there was a possibility that he might like you.

And I know it’s only in my mind

That I’m talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say there’s a way for us

“I love him.”

But when the night is over, he is gone

The river is just a river

You look around at the empty streets of Paris, dyed in orange as the sun goes down. This was why you left immediately after each fight. So you wouldn’t subject yourself to heart break.

 

 

“Mom, I’m home!” You call out, closing your hand over the sleeping kwami on your palm.

“Where have you been (y/n)? Did you get a glimpse of the trio out there?” Your mom comes out of the kitchen and wipes her wet hands on her apron.

“No. I was at the bookstore.” Hugging your mom always gave you a sense of security; that everything was going to be okay. She squeezes you in her arms and kisses the top of your head.

“Go on and wash up. Dinner is almost ready.” Her smile warms you up.

You casually walk by the fruit bowl on the table and grab an apple for when Shu wakes up. In your room you set Shu down in a little bed you made especially for it. Placing the apple right next to it’s bed you go back to the dining room.

 

*

 

On your bed you lay on your tummy, drawing another picture of Chat Noir while munching happily on (favorite snack). Until the volume on your tv escalated into screams that correlated with the ones outside your window.

“Looks like it’s back to work!” You leapt off your bed. About to call on Shu you hault when you see Chat Noir and Ladybug on the tv screen. Working perfectly in sync to get the akumatized object.

“(y/n)! Aren’t we going to join them?” Shu fluttered around you.

“They look like they’re doing fine with just the two of them.” You sit on the edge of your bed and hang your head.

“They need your help (y/n)!” It pulled on a piece of your (h/c) hair.

Without me his world will go on turning

A world that’s full of happiness that I have never known

Your eyes watch as Ladybug snaps the item which harbored the black akuma butterfly. Everything was under control. Paris was safe in the hands of just Ladybug and Chat Noir. Remote in hand you turn off your tv.

 

 

A week later another akuma appeared; this time instead of sulking in your room you decided to miraculous up and find the akuma. Neither of your comrades were there yet. Running into the chaos you were barely able to dodge an attack. Mercilessly, frisbee shaped were slung at you.

“Hand over your miraculous!”

Rolling your eyes you grunt. “That’s what they all say.”

“My dear hummingbird!”

You blush at the familiar nickname. “About time you got here. And for the last time, I’m supposed to be a dragonfly! NOT a hummingbird.”

Chat Noir easily dodges an oncoming attack, landing right in front of you. “And where exactly was my darling bird last time?”

“Again, I’m a dragonfly. And now’s really not the time to discuss that.” Your faux wings block another disc from hitting you, making it bounce back and aim for it’s master. You turn around until you feel a hand tugging at your wrist.

“I was worried.” Chat Noir’s voice is painfully genuine, tugging at your weak heartstrings.

“You and Ladybug had everything under control. You don’t need me.” You face him and try to maintain a cool countenance. Your wings protect you from the bombardment, sensing the akuma getting frustrated with you and Chat Noir.

The whizz of Ladybug swinging by relieves you. “What’re you two doing just standing there?!” She yells and catches your attention. Much to your surprise, Chat Noir’s bright jade green eyes don’t stray from you.

“Chat Noir! Come on!” You tug against his hold on you. He appeared to lanky you weren’t anticipating how strong his grip would be.

“We need you. I need you.” Oh so gently he pulls you closer to him. You may as well as adhere to his nickname since your heart was fluttering as fast as a hummingbird’s wings. You weren’t accustomed to being so close to him. Being so close made you forget about the akuma that Ladybug was now facing alone.

“Chat. . .”

His mouth parts, but before he could say anything you yank him out of the way from another projectile disc.

“Let’s talk about this later.” You murmur and take out your weapon.

His playful smirk returns. “Good idea.”

 

 

After the fight you and Chat Noir strolled side by side. You still had time before you transformed back into normal (y/n) (l/n).

“So. . .” Hesitantly you begin. Unsure of what to really say.

“You mean a lot to me.” Chat Noir speaks up, gaze straight ahead. Smile softened. “When you didn’t show up the other day I really was worried about you. And I felt, well, lonely.”

“Really? Chat Noir lonely?” You tease lightly.

He grins. “Of course! I know I may appear super awesome and fantastic-”

“Uh huh.” You can’t keep the smile off your face.

“-but I missed you.”

“What about Ladybug? Surely she is much better company. After all. . . You do love her.”

“Says who?”

“Says you! All the time!” You felt like yelling. Was he really trying to play dumb?

“Have you heard me say I love her lately?” Chat Noir faces you.

“Well. . . You do call her your lady and Bugaboo.”

“But have you heard me use the word love?”

“No. But-”

He places his hands on his hips. “It’s because a little bird flew away with my heart.”

“Okay one, that’s really cheesy and two, I’m a dragonfly for crying out loud! What part of my outfit looks like a hummingbird?!” You huff and cross your arms in a pout. Then it dawned on you. “Wait. . . A bird flew away with your heart. . . You call me hummingbird. . .”

“That’s right! You finally put two and two together?” Gingerly he tilts your chin up so that you now met his gaze. “I absolutely adore you Miss Dragonfly.”

At that moment both of you changed back. You felt naked in front of him without your miraculous outfit.

“I’ve always wondered what the rest of your face looked like.” He chimes and lovingly touches your cheek.

“Disappointed?”

“Not at all.” His hand moves down to hold your hand. “My name is Adrien Agreste. Should I still call you Miss Dragonfly? Or do you prefer me calling you ‘hummingbird’?”

You laugh and shake your head. “No. Call me by my real name. (y/n) (l/n).”

“Well (y/n), it’s nice to formally meet you.”  
Holding hands the two of you continue your walk.


End file.
